


Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of watching tv, Steve is pleased to discover certain things about Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> \- No spoilers for Hawaii Five-0. Mentions a scene in the last episode of Moonlight, but no real spoilers there either. But I should probably warn for uhm... blood-drinking/licking. Kinda. Nothing too gross, I promise.   
> \- Imagine, for the sake of this fic, that Moonlight features a guy that just happens to look quite a lot like Steve.   
> \- Thanks a million times to m_l_h for the Beta. ♥   
> \- In case anyone's wondering about the Moonlight scene, it's this [one](http://pics.livejournal.com/finduilas_clln/pic/000hw1rg/). This gif is made by the amazing berreh and she should get all the credit. It's while watching this scene (and then the gif over and over again) that I got the idea for this fic, 'cause uhm... I reacted pretty much the way Danny does.   
> \- Title taken from Animal by Neon Trees, 'cause I find the lyrics so damn Steve/Danny.

Danny stood in the door opening and sighed a little as he watched the rain pour down.    
  
“So much for relaxing on the lanai,” he called out to Steve, who emerged from the kitchen with a couple of beers in his hand.    
  
“Oh come on, Danno,” Steve smiled, “There’s nothing more beautiful than a Hawaiian rainfall.”   
  
“We have very different views on beauty,” Danny said as he closed the door and walked over to the couch, taking one of the icy bottles Steve offered him.    
  
“And here I was thinking we were two peas in a pod,” Steve cracked a smile, then nodded towards the television set, “We can watch some TV? What’s that DVD Kono gave you today?”    
  
“What DV…,  _oh_  the vampire show?” Danny asked.   
  
“Yeah,” Steve answered, “She said it was good, no?”   
  
“Yeah, she said the guy in it reminded her of you,” Danny snorted, fishing in his backpack for the DVD.    
  
“What? Bad-ass SEAL vampire?” Steve smirked goofy.    
  
“Real cute, babe,” Danny answered as he took out the DVD and showed the cover to his partner, “But no, she meant like, actually physically looked like you. See?”   
  
Steve stared at the curly-haired man on the cover Danny was holding up. “Really?”   
  
“Well, I can see some resemblance,” Danny said as he took out the disc to put in Steve’s DVD-player, “It isn’t that far of a stretch.”    
  
Steve just shrugged and settled himself comfortably onto the couch, nursing his bottle of beer against his lips. Once the TV screen lit up, Danny joined him, swinging his bare feet up on the coffee table.    
  
“It might be a total chick-thing,” Danny warned as he clicked the buttons on the remote control, searching through the menu of the DVD, “Who knows what Kono likes?”    
  
Two episodes in, Danny was completely and utterly mesmerized by the key character called Mick.    
  
“He could be your twin!” he cried out, hands outstretched at the TV-screen.    
  
“ _What?_ ” Steve frowned, “Look at that hair, how can that be…?”   
  
“Forget the hair,” Danny cut him off, “He totally has your eyes! That’s gotta be the exact same color! And that mouth!”   
  
“What, freaky white eyes and fangs?” Steve countered, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“Idiot, not when he’s all vamped out,” Danny put his bottle on the table, next to the empty ones they’d accumulated, some beer spilling over the edges as he did, “How can you not see it? Kono was totally right!”   
  
“Okay, okay,” Steve caved, and muttered, “I’m just saying… I think I’m better looking.”    
  
“Oh, that guy is totally  _hot_ !” Danny nearly yelled, instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth. He cursed himself under his breath and refused to look at Steve, trying to act as normal as possible.    
  
Steve just grinned silently, glancing sideways to Danny, whose eyes seemed fixated on the flickering screen.    
  
“Shhh, I’m trying to follow here,” Danny muttered, even though Steve wasn’t saying a word.    
  
The longer they watched, the more Steve became interested in watching Danny instead of the show. Danny fell quiet after his earlier disclosure, and Steve could almost swear he saw Danny’s eyes widen whenever there was a close-up on Mick.    
  
Steve shifted his position, angling his body somewhat towards Danny, eyes flickering between the TV-screen and the man sitting next to him on the couch. Danny’s right leg was now tucked under his body, his left hanging loosely over the side of the couch. On occasion, he chewed his bottom lip, shifting faintly, fingers of his right hand digging into his own thigh. With his left hand he guided his beer bottle to his lips, lingering on the neck of the bottle just a second too long.    
  
Steve tried to hide his smirk as he heard Josef’s voice coming from the screen.    
  
_“Here. For professional purposes only, of course.”_   
  
Steve’s eyes looked briefly over to the screen, watching Mick’s eyes shoot up, a sharp intake of breath, as he smelled the blood on the girl’s arm.    
  
Danny’s lips were slightly parted now, his gaze fixed on the screen as Mick took the girl’s arm in his hands, his tongue sliding over the skin of her arm, lapping up the blood. Steve saw the tiniest quiver on Danny’s lips as Mick’s tongue curled inwards and fangs came down and sank into the flesh, lips engulfing the skin.    
  
Steve didn’t look over at the screen anymore, eyes fixed on Danny as he saw Danny’s fingers tense up on his thigh again, his breathing deep and his body tense as the faintest hint of a moan – an honest to god  _moan_  – fell off his lips.    
  
And Steve had to avert his eyes, stared down to find his own hands digging into his legs, ‘cause he couldn’t deny the clenching of his stomach anymore. He could feel Danny trying desperately to relax next to him, shifting a little to settle himself comfortably on the couch again.    
  
Somewhere in the last few hours, the rain had stopped clattering against the windows, and Steve had learned quite an awful lot about Danny.    
  
_“Hi Beth, we were just having drinks.”_  Josef’s voice filled the room.    
  
And Steve reached out for his beer again, fingers sliding over the condensation on the bottle. He purposely stopped himself from glancing over at Danny, ‘cause he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to stop himself for leaning in and putting his hands all over his partner.    
  
So Steve fixed his eyes on the screen again, just in time to see Mick’s tongue flick over his lips, and subconsciously, Steve mimicked the movement.    
  
“I should probably get going,” Danny said when the episode ended, his voice sounding dry and rough, “It’s getting late.”    
  
Steve just nodded as Danny got up and started gathering his things together.    
  
“See you tomorrow?” Danny said, hand on the doorknob, and Steve managed to flash him a smile before Danny closed the door behind him.    
  
Steve let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, his hand unceremoniously slipping under the waistband of his underwear.    
  
The next day at work, Steve kept his eyes on Danny and he wondered if Danny had always stared at his mouth whenever he started talking, or if it was only now that he’d noticed. He deliberately licked his lips, and couldn’t suppress a small grin when he saw Danny’s eyes widen. Steve was sure he wasn’t imagining things and he was so very grateful for it.    
  
Somehow the topic got to the vampire show again when Kono joined the conversation.    
  
“He totally looks like Steve, right?” Kono smile widely.   
  
“It’s uncanny,” Danny answered, “But Steve pretends he doesn’t see it.”   
  
“Oh come  _on_ , boss!” Kono cried out, “I never knew they accepted blind men in the Navy!”   
  
“He’s convinced he’s better looking,” Danny smiled, leaning back in his chair.    
  
“I… I just meant, I… I’m not a fan of the long hair.” Steve ruffled his hand over the back of his head.    
  
“It’s the whole mysterious creature of the dark-flair,” Danny responded, “The hair is part of the package.”   
  
“And nobody’s doubting that you’re smoking hot, boss!” Kono interjected.    
  
“ _Kono_ !” Danny yelled out, “You need to boost his ego even more?”    
  
Steve’s eyes glistened, smiling goofily as Danny and Kono continued.    
  
“Oh, as if that’s some big secret!” Kono rolled her eyes, “There’s nobody on earth that would disagree that our boss is an extremely good-looking man.”    
  
And while Steve appreciated the compliment very much, he didn’t feel the same fluttering in his stomach as when Danny let his “that guy is totally hot!”-comment slip the evening before.    
  
“I’m just saying,” Danny muttered, “He’s already insufferable most days. No need to make him feel even better about himself.”    
  
“Someone’s jealous…” Kono’s voice pitched high.    
  
“I’m not!” Danny stammered, but Steve placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder as he grinned, “Don’t worry, Danno. I’m sure no one will disagree that you’re an extremely good-looking man too.”    
  
And Steve enjoyed the responding stare he got from Danny just a little too much.    
  
“Danno’s got a thing for vampires now,” Steve said at Kono, who started grinning again.    
  
“ _What_ ?” Danny blushed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, “You’re imagining things.”    
  
“Maybe he just has a thing for tall, dark-haired, mysterious hotties,” Kono chided in, trying her best to sound innocent.    
  
Steve let out a short, loud laugh, as Danny nearly choked on his own dry mouth, ready to fly into a long explanation on why that certainly wasn’t –  _shouldn’t be_  – the case, when Chin marched into the office.    
  
“Got an address on that lead!” He said, waving around a piece of paper.    
  
Steve went from teasing to business in the blink of an eye as he took the paper Chin offered and was already halfway out the door as he said, “Danny and I’ll go check it out.”    
  
“What are you smiling about?” Danny could hear Chin ask Kono as he headed out of the office, following Steve.    
  
The lead was bust, the house cleared out long before they got there. Danny had given Steve the reasonable amount of grief about entering without a warrant as he headed towards the garage, hoping to find some clues. Steve was doing the same in the main house when he heard Danny hiss, “fuck.”    
  
Gun in his hand, Steve hurried towards the garage, only to find Danny stare at a bunch of shelves with a look that could kill, his left hand covering his right forearm.    
  
“You okay?” Steve asked, holstering his gun and moving towards his partner.    
  
“Yeah,” Danny sighed, “I was trying to reach that case up there,” Danny tilted his head toward the top shelf, “And I cut myself on this stupid edge.”    
  
Steve now noticed the tear on the edge of one of the shelves, a sharp piece of metal sticking out.    
  
“How you manage to get hurt when there isn’t even a suspect around is beyond me,” Steve smiled, taking hold of Danny’s arm to look at the wound.    
  
“Ha-fucking-ha,” Danny deadpanned, “’s nothing.”    
  
Steve looked at Danny’s arm, fingers tracing the tiny drops of blood that surfaced from a small cut on the inside of Danny’s forearm.    
  
He was about to comment, say something like “You’ll live” as the smile disappeared from his face and he took a sharp breath. His fingers were still wrapped around Danny’s wrist, and Steve’s eyes narrowed as he first looked Danny straight in the eyes, then stared at the tiny wound on Danny’s flesh. Steve wet his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, before bringing Danny’s arm closer to his mouth. He could feel Danny’s pulse race under his fingertips.    
  
Steve’s tongue darted out, sliding it over Danny’s skin at a torturously slow pace. Danny’s breath hitched in his throat as Steve’s tongue covered the wound, taking in the tiny amounts of blood.    
  
His eyes darted over at Danny’s again, only to see them mesmerized by Steve’s mouth. Steve deliberately let his tongue curl before bringing his lips over Danny’s skin, letting his teeth graze the skin around the wound.    
  
Steve closed his eyes in pleasure as he heard a moan fall from Danny’s lips again, this time the sound was much purer, came from much deeper. Danny was shivering under Steve’s touch and it took all that Steve had to pull his mouth away and open his eyes, the taste of Danny’s skin still drawn-out on his tongue.    
  
Danny was looking him in the eyes now, but Steve could see them clouded with bewilderment and yearning. Steve couldn’t hide the smallest of grins as he saw the desired effect on his partner’s face.    
  
Danny was struggling to breathe, much less speak. Steve still had his warm fingers wrapped around his wrist as he finally broke eye contact and tried to clear his throat.    
  
A small tug on his wrist made Danny nearly fall into Steve’s body as Steve’s breath was hot in his ear.    
  
“I think you  _do_  have a thing for vampires,” Steve breathed, so close – so  _fucking_  close – to Danny’s skin.    
  
Danny shook his head vaguely as he finally found his voice again. “Nah,” he said, fingers of his free hand coming up to run through the short hairs at the top of Steve’s neck, “I think I prefer the short cut after all.”    
  
“Good,” Steve murmured as he inched his face closer to Danny’s, “’cause I really wasn’t planning on letting it grow out.”    
  
“Wouldn’t want you any other way…” Danny whispered before closing the gap between their mouths.    
  
Danny’s kiss was lazy and drawn-out, and not at all what Steve had expected after seeing the look of longing in Danny’s eyes earlier. As he relished every taste, he inched his body closer to Danny’s and was pleased to discover that the feeling of want certainly hadn’t left Danny’s body.    
  
As he wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him as close as humanly possible, Steve couldn’t resist biting down softly on Danny’s bottom lip. 


End file.
